


All Of A Kind Family

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Community: comment_fic, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kindness, Little Brother Sam, Mary Lives, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any fandom, any pair; Someone who died in canon, doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of A Kind Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



When Dean was younger, and he got sick, Mary was an angel who had the perfect cure to make him feel better. She made him yummy tomato rice soup and gave him a spoonful of sugar to help the medicine go down, and then she would rub his tiny tummy to help soothe away the pain. 

Now, years later, the Winchester tradition carries on. Sammy is sick with the sniffles, but not to fear—his Mommy and big brother were here. 

Mommy made the soup, and Dean helped; Mary said her soup was made with love by blowing kisses into the meal, therefore as Mary poured the warm, soothing soup into a bowl Dean blew kisses into the bowl, hoping Sammy would feel better soon.

Sam is running a slight fever and has a rough cough that rattles his lungs and makes his chest ache, and his tummy hurt a little. He snoozes on and off while his family cooks a soothing meal. At lunchtime when Dean and Mary bring him soup, Dean kneels beside the couch and palms Sammy’s cheek gently, cupping the warm, soft skin lovingly. 

“Hey,” he whispers. “Hey, Sammy, wake up. Come on. Mommy made soup; it will make you feel better.”

Sam blinks sleepily and grumbles pitifully, feeling terrible, but he sits up and accepts the soup with a grateful smile. Mary rubs his back softly as he eats while Dean brushes gently fingertips through his shaggy hair, helping to soothe the headache. Once Sammy has a full tummy, Dean cuddled with him on the couch while Mary returns to the kitchen to phone John at work with an update on their youngest son. 

Snuggled on the couch with his big brother, Sam sighs blissfully as Dean tugs the covers over them and tucks them in snug as a bug in a rug, cuddling him like a teddy-bear. 

A few days later when Sam is perfectly perfect and well, the house in a bit of unrest. On a rainy, cold day, John Winchester prepares to go to war...with dust bunnies! 

Curse their fluffy fluff and chubby tummy, soft floppy ears and dusty twitchy nose. They are everywhere! Under beds and in corners, behind the refrigerator, where an old doughnut lays and the doughnut only managed to roll under there because Bones was napping during breakfast. Otherwise the lovable puppy would have gobbled it up. 

The dust bunnies are evil creatures that make noses itch and twitch and wiggle. They must be hunted down. 

Armed with; a broom and a dust pan, and his boys by his side, ready to provide backup should the dusty fight turn hairy, John slowly approached the evil cobweb of fluffy gray fluff. The bunny sits under the coffee table, lurking and watching…waiting to exact its evil dusty vengeance! 

“Careful, daddy,” Sammy warns as he and Dean follow John as he slowly snuck up on the dust bunnies. “The bunnies are evil, like the dryer monster that eats only one sock and leaves the other.”

Dean kept a straight face, as did John, knowing Sammy was still young at heart and believed dust bunnies where evil. However, in the kitchen, watching her children and husband sneak up on a clump of dust whose only crime was making noses twitch and was a menace to a clean house, Mary giggled. Sammy shushed his Mommy sternly and gave her an adorable glare as he pressed a finger to his lips and hushed her. 

Mary stifled her laughter, snickering softly as John pounced on the fluffy bunny. The bunny put up a fight—hopped out of reach of the dustpan, it wouldn't go to a dusty grave without a struggle and a tickle to John’s nose—but he got the upper hand and swiped the clump of fluff into the dust pan and deposited it into the trash. 

“Daddy killed the evil dust bunny!” Sammy cheered as he and Dean gave their papa a big bear hug. Mary grinned as she joined her family. She hugged John, smiling proudly at her brave hero. 

“You’re a hero, daddy!” Sammy grinned, cute dimples sparkled as he smiled brightly, and Dean beamed proudly, boasting, “You’re a badass, dad!” 

Mary was going to scold Dean for cursing, but Sammy beat her to it by booping his big brother on the nose. Dean giggles and apologized for using naughty language, and when Mary kissed his cheek he blushed rosy red. While it might have been a chilly, winter day outside, inside the Winchester home, it was warm and cozy, merry laughter and sunny smiles. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/635037.html?thread=86696349#t86696349)


End file.
